


He sleeps so peacefully

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Unwinding</p>
            </blockquote>





	He sleeps so peacefully

**Title: He sleeps so peacefully**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Unwinding  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: nc17   
  
**Written for day 24 of the Horizonssing challenge**   
  


Ianto lay back on his bed, eyes closed trying to make the day and the headache it has caused go away. He feels the bed dip as Jack climbs on beside him, sitting near his head. A featherlight touch to his forehead startles him a little before he feels Jack's long fingers sweep over his temples as his head is soothed their touch.   
  
Ianto opens his eyes and looks up at Jack, a small smile playing on his lips as Jack continues his gentle touch. Jack is concentraiting completely on what he's doing, trying to ease Ianto's pain. He suddenly realises he's being watched, Ianto's eyes look into his as he drops his gaze a couple of inches.  
  
Jack tells him to close his eyes and relax, to enjoy what will follow. Ianto's eyelids flutter shut as Jack's hands move to his tie, his fingers sliding the knot undone and slipping it from under Ianto's shirt collar. Ianto's eyes open again, Jack give a moan of frustraition and tells him he will enjoy it more if he keeps them closed.  
  
Jack picks the tie up from where he has placed it on the bed beside them and places it over Ianto's eyes, using it as a blindfold, careful not to tie it too tight. Ianto tries to protest, but Jack is insistant. If Ianto won't keep his eyes shut then he loses the choice. Ianto lies there in the enforced darkness as Jack removes all his clothes, from top to toe, his sock the last thing to leave his body.  
  
Once he is naked Jack gently rolls him onto his front, Ianto raises his arms, leaning his head on his hands. He feels Jack's fingers on his shoulder blades, gently kneading the tight muscles. He has to admit to himself that it feels good, Jack makes no sound and he is blind to the room, it's strangly comforting.  
  
Jack's fingers slowly work their way along the top of his shoulders, making his jump a little as they touch the sensitive place where his shoulders meet his neck but the feeling soon turns to pleasure. He can already feel the days tension leaving his body. Jack's hands work their way along the top of his shoulders before moving back down along Ianto's shoulder blades and then his thumbs massage down the length of his spine.  
  
Ianto is moaning softly now, wonderful feeling from Jack's fingers and thumbs on his body. When Jack's fingers reached the cleft of his arse Ianto raises his hips a little, trying to encourage Jack to dip further between them. Jack whispers in his ear, tells him to be patient, causing Ianto to let out a small whimper.  
  
Jack brushes his hands over Ianto's hips before moving onto his buttocks, gently massaging them with his fingertips. Ianto is making a purring sound in his throat, the sensations flowing through is body are delightful. Jack's hands slip from his arse and slide down the back of his thighs, down as far as his knees before they slip to the inside of Ianto's thighs and back up again.  
  
Ianto let out a moan of frustraition when Jack's hands stopped short of his crotch making jack smile to himself. Jack placed his hands back on Ianto's hips and rolled him back over again. Jack's smile widened as Ianto's hard cock sprang to attention. He deliberately ignored it as his hands moved back to Ianto shoulders.  
  
He softly massaged them again for a few minutes, Ianto was relazing more and more by the minute. Jack ran his hands down Ianto arms, that here now resting by his sides and back up again, then moved them to his chest. His trailed his fingers through the soft hairs on Ianto's chest making Ianto emit a low moan of pleasure.  
  
By now Jack suspected the only tense part of Ianto's body now was his cock, which he would get to all in good time. He flicked his thumbs over Ianto's nipples, finding them already hard and erect before sliding his hands down Ianto's torso, stroking the flatness of Ianto's stomach.  
  
Ianto flinched slightly as Jack's finger strokes over his bellybutton, he never realised it was so sensitive. Jack loved the smile that now played on Ianto's lips, so different to the face Ianto was sporting earlier, when Jack took him home he looked so relaxed now. Jack's hands ghosted over the sides Ianto's hips again, grinning a teasing smile that Ianto couldn't see as he did so.  
  
His hands moved forwards, slipping over Ianto's hips and dipping towards his crotch. Ianto felt like he would explode if Jack didn't touch his cock soon, he wanted to shout and yell and beg but he knew if he did Jack would just make the torture go on for longer so he bit his lip and kept quiet.  
  
After what seemed like a lifetime Ianto felt Jack's finger tips at the base of his cock, he gasped at the touch. The fingers of Jack's left hand slowly swept up the length of Ianto's cock, from base to tip making his shudder in pleasure. Ianto's hips thrusting into the air in the hope he would find something to give him the friction his cock was craving.  
  
Ianto let out a yelp of delight as Jack's hand snaked around his cock and slowing started to stroke it, gasping loudly when Jack's thumb brushed across the sensitive tip. Without any warning Ianto suddenly found the head of his cock surrounded by the wet warmth of Jack's mouth, his hips thrusting involently upwards, wanting more.

Jack's tongue licked and teased the head of Ianto's cock as he glanced up at the look of ecstasy on Ianto's face. He knew it wouldn't be long now before Ianto came. Jack removed his hand from Ianto's cock as he relaxed his throat and took him into his mouth completely. Jack's hands went to Ianto's hips, as he attempted to control hips as he thrusted into Jack's mouth. 

Jack moved one hand between Ianto's legs, slowly rolling his balls between his fingers. Ianto was very close now, he could feel in in his body, the change in his breathing. His hand slipped lower, finding the tight ring of muscle that led into heaven. The tip of his finger moving over the hole before teasing it, pressing very carefully against it, not wanting to hurt him.

Ianto pressed down onto his finger as he gave a loud throaty moan seconds before coming in Jack's mouth and throat as Jack sucked every last drop of his essence, Ianto's fingers in his hair. Ianto lay panting on the bed as jack kept licking and sucking gently on his cock. Jack didn't move until Ianto's cock had competely softened in his mouth.

Jack sat up and looked at Ianto,  he looked completely sated. Jack removed the blindfold and smiled to himself, he looks so young when he sleeps so peacefully he thought.  
  
The End.


End file.
